


Paper Planes

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, CEO!Jihoon, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff without Plot, Lightly inspired by a Filipino movie, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, pilot!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: "Hey, don't be nervous. It's just me.""That's the problem. This is you we are talking about."





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Crazy For You covered by Mr. Wen Junhui for more feels ♡
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

“Hello? I just landed.” Soonyoung answered as he packs up his things. “Hyung! I’m sorry but there’s an emergency so I can’t pick you up.” the person on the other line apologetically replied. 

“What? You said you’re free today, Kwannie.” the pilot replied with a huff. “I’m really sorry hyung! Something came up and I can't leave.” the younger reasoned out. “Fine. Not like I can do anything. I’ll just ride the airport service.” 

“No need hyung! I already called a cab for you. It’s probably waiting for you outside.” that made the older smile a little. “Thank you, Kwan. Talk to you later.” then he ends the call without waiting for the other to reply as his flight crew is waiting for him. 

“Good job everyone! We’ve been flying nonstop for the past 3 months so make sure to spend our 1-month break with your loved ones, alright?” he spoke with a smile. “Yes, captain Kwon!” 

“Now, off you go! Be safe! I’ll see you in a month.” he dismisses them with a grin before letting them get off the plane first. Soonyoung then messages Seungkwan asking for the plate number of the cab but the younger only replied with ‘You’ll know when you see it.’ 

It only made him frown because _how can I know?_ He lightly shakes his head as he let go of it for a moment to wait for his luggage to appear on the conveyor. As soon as he got it, he walks out of the airport in a bit of a hurry because he wants to go home as soon as possible. 

Once outside, he looks around to find the cab but all the cabs he can see are already occupied. Soonyoung was about to call his younger friend when a red cab parked in front of him. 

The driver went out and opened the back passenger door without a word. Soonyoung looks at him confused but the driver gestured for him to go in. “Uh, are you sure you have the right passenger?” he asked with confusion. 

The driver looks at the nameplate on his left chest. “Yes, sir. Mr. Boo said it’s for Captain Kwon Soonyoung.” he answered with a slight smile. Soonyoung scrutinized him for a moment before reluctantly giving him his luggage and going inside the car. The other then closes the door and puts his luggage in the compartment. 

All the while, Soonyoung was messaging Seungkwan. ‘Ya. Using fancy cab service won’t get me to forgive you that easily for ditching me.’ The younger only replied with laughing emojis to which the older ignored as he plugs in his earphones. 

The driver didn’t ask for the location so Soonyoung thought his friend must’ve already told him his address. With that in thought, he closes his eyes as he lets himself be engrossed in music as he can slowly feel tiredness seeping in. 

Soonyoung wakes up with a jolt; his head swayed on the other side that made him jerk forward. He slowly opens his eyes as he sits properly, trying to adjust to his environment. He looks around and realizes the car isn’t moving anymore. He looks out the window and was greeted by a different entrance. 

He turns to the driver. “Excuse me. This is not my apartment building. We’re on the wrong address.” the driver then looks at his phone before answering. “It’s the right address, sir.” 

Soonyoung tiredly sighs. “But this is not my apartment building.” he muttered under his breath as he was about to go out and call another cab when the driver spoke. “Oh! Sorry! I forgot Mr. Boo asked me to give this to you.” as he hands him a folded note. 

He arches his eyebrows but the driver only shrugs in return before going out of the car and pulling out his luggage. He then opens the door for Soonyoung so the pilot reluctantly went out. The driver bids his goodbye before driving off. 

Soonyoung then reads the note. **‘You’re on the right address, hyung. Trust me. Now, go to the reception area.’** He puffs out a breath and went inside without even looking at the building’s name. 

He went straight to the reception area. The person in front politely smiled at him before handing him another note, this time it looks like another person wrote it because it wasn’t as neat as the first one. **‘Leave your luggage. They’ll take care of it. Go straight to the garden.’**  

Soonyoung looks up to ask where the garden is but the receptionist is already gesturing to his right. He thanked him before handing his luggage and walking towards the direction. 

Good thing, there are signs so he kept following it until it leads him to a glass door. He was about to open it when he notices a sticky note on the handle. **‘Walk until you reach the center. You’ll know it when only flowers surround you.’**  

Soonyoung took a deep breath, he doesn’t know why but he’s slowly starting to get nervous yet excited at the same time. Whatever his friends are planning, _hopefully,_ it’s worth not going home and being enveloped in warmth. 

With that in mind, he opens the door and walks out to the garden. The pilot was walking with light steps, if his friends are throwing him a welcome back party then _surely,_ they can wait so he walks as casual as possible. 

Soonyoung walked and walked until he notices that all he can see are flowers so he stopped. He looks around the area but all he can see are flowers so he stood in what he thinks is the center and waits for something to happen. 

He counts to 10 on his mind to anticipate the “surprise” but nothing happened. Soonyoung looks around but it’s still the same so he counts to 20 this time. When nothing happened again, his hand was starting to twitch to get his phone but instead, he counts to 60. 

A minute had already passed but nothing is happening. Soonyoung is getting annoyed because he could’ve been on the bed while being enveloped with warmth, so he decides to call Seungkwan. 

As he was about to reach for his phone, he suddenly heard a piano playing. He looks around to find where it’s coming from but he couldn’t see anything. It feels like it’s coming from afar but at the same time, really close. 

As the melody started increased and a familiar voice started singing, Soonyoung slowly recognizes the piece, _Crazy for you._ A few more lines and he recognize the voice as his best friend, Junhui. 

Just as he was about to call him, he hears rustle coming from behind him so he slowly turned around. Soonyoung’s heart stopped for a moment. It made him froze for a bit before a soft smile slowly formed on his lips. 

In front of him stood, his best friend _and_ boyfriend of 8 years, in a navy blue crisp suit, hair gelled upwards with a wide grin on his face and a sunflower on his hand. He slowly walks towards Soonyoung while having eye contact with him. 

Both their eyes are sparkling with pure happiness and longing. It’s been 3 months since they last saw each other and the pilot wants to engulf him in a tight hug but knowing him, he knows he has to wait and let him finish what he prepared. 

When said boyfriend reaches him, Soonyoung laid out his right hand without a word. The former smiles at him as he places his hand on top of it, the pilot then grasps it firmly. 

Soonyoung doesn’t know why but he’s getting more nervous than excited now so he needs to hold his lover’s hand or his legs might give up on him. The other person, knowing him well, intertwines their fingers and squeezes it; a small reminder to relax. 

Soonyoung closes his eyes as he took a deep shaky breath, urging his body to calm down. He looks back to his favorite eyes that are patiently waiting for him. When his breath evened out, his boyfriend softly greets him. “Hi, Soonie. Welcome home.” 

“Hello. _I am_ home.” he greets back in the same tone. The other lightly nudges him with the sunflower; he grabs it with a tiny smile as he thanked him. His best friend then looks at the sky as he takes a deep breath. 

The pilot can sense his nervousness so he squeezes his hand that made his lover look back at him. “Hey, don’t be nervous.  _It’s just me._ ” Soonyoung muttered reassuringly that made the other chuckle. “ _That’s_ the problem. This is _you_ we are talking about.” 

He took another deep breath before adding. “So here goes nothing.” then he slowly went down on one knee as Soonyoung’s eyes slowly widened. “Oh my gosh! What are you doing, Jihoonie?” he exclaimed in bewilderment that made said person nervously laugh. 

“Don’t interrupt, okay? Let me finish first before saying yes.” he retorted with a smirk. Soonyoung scoffs. “Who said I’m gonna say yes?” he challenged even though they both know he _definitely_ will. 

Jihoon playfully rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. “Alright. Uhm… I first met you at a gala. You were there as a representative of your family’s airline then my father introduced us to each other. I remember him saying you are the son of his university best friend so if it’s possible, he wants you to be his son-in-law.” 

They both grin as they reminisced about how they met 10 years ago. “We were not interested in having a relationship because we wanted to focus on our individual studies. So we agreed on building friendship instead and maintaining it until we both graduated.” Jihoon then continued his momentum. 

“It actually went really well. We meet up whenever we’re free or when we’re stressed and needed a break. We found out we have a lot in common yet at the same time, a lot of differences _but we make it work._ ” Jihoon playfully winks that made Soonyoung grin at him. 

“A year passed and we both graduated with flying colors. We didn’t intend to but we found ourselves spending more time together until you had to attend a pilot academy. _Still,_ whenever you’re free, you make sure to spend it _with me_ and I truly appreciated that.” Jihoon smiles at him before taking a deep breath. 

“And then, half a year later, you _finally_ asked me to be yours. When I was in high school, I didn’t dream of having a pilot boyfriend ‘cause I knew it’d be hard because he’ll be away for most of the time _and_ for a long time.” Soonyoung apologetically looks at him that made Jihoon squeeze his hand. 

“ _But it’s okay._ It’s okay because you make sure I don’t feel left alone and that we spend your breaks together. _However,_ what I’m most grateful for is the fact that you _never_ fail to fulfill your forever promise.” the CEO looks at him softly. 

“ _That you’ll_ _always come home to me._ ” Jihoon then takes another deep breath before continuing. “8 years ago you asked me to be _your boyfriend._ Now, 8 years later and here I am, asking you to be _my husband._ ” he pulls out a glass box from his suit pocket, opens it and reveals a simple white-gold band.

“Captain Kwon Soonyoung, marry me and be my husband.” Jihoon muttered (more like demanded on Soonyoung’s ears) with a bright grin. Soonyoung playfully scoffs. “You’re not even asking!” but not even a minute passed and he is nodding excitedly. 

Soonyoung then pulled him up and _finally_ engulfs him in a tight hug. He’s enveloped with warmth when Jihoon hugs back tighter as he feels his shoulders getting damp. 

Jihoon rubs his back comfortingly before slightly pulling away; enough for him to wipe the tears from the older’s face. “Don’t cry, love. You might not see what’s coming next.” he muttered with a small smile. 

Soonyoung returns it with a shy one. “There’s more?” Jihoon nods before completely pulling away and intertwining their hands again then he raises his free hand with an okay sign. 

Soonyoung blinks the tears away as thousands of colorful paper planes suddenly surrounded them; some falling from up above and some from the same level as them. He looks around as his eyes sparkle with amusement and happiness. 

Jihoon was watching him with a contented smile. He knows how much paper planes means to his fiancé, _to them._ His free hand automatically caressing the paper plane pendant he’s wearing on his neck.

 _A gift from Soonyoung for their 1 stanniversary; where he also first promised to always come home to Jihoon. From then on, whenever the older is away, he’d send handwritten letters folded in a paper plane to which the younger does the same._ 

He was into reminiscing that he didn’t notice his lover is now staring at him with fondness until Soonyoung lightly caresses his face. “Hey, Jihoonie.” said person was startled for a bit before looking back at him. 

“Thank you for all of this. And you don’t have to worry. No matter what happens, _I’ll always come home to you, love._ ” Soonyoung continued with sincerity that made Jihoon smile wide at him. “I know, you will. I trust you.” 

Soonyoung stared at him fondly, leaning in close before softly uttering. “I love you.” Jihoon genuinely smiles. “I love you, my Soonie.” he replied with the same softness before closing the gap between them and kissing the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
